


Remus Lupin

by silo18



Series: all ur favs are ace [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has trouble believing that Remus truly doesn't want to kiss anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't feel particularly appropriate for the tags, but R & S do kiss, and there is some language that could be construed as somewhat homophobic, but it's v fleeting and not said in an abusive fashion.
> 
> Sorry if that's a shitty CW I'm super tired so I might not make sense. Hell, this might just be a terrible fic. (I'm hoping not xoxo)
> 
> If you feel like a better CW is needed, please do let me know, and I'll change it as necessary.

Remus Lupin was seventeen and still a virgin. In fact, he'd not snogged anyone, or even had his first kiss, and somehow, his roommates (or more specifically, Sirius Black) were just not okay with this.

"But Moony, c'mon, James has snogged some girls, even though he thinks that Lily Evans is his one true love and that he should wait for her forever." Sirius was declaiming melodramatically in the corner of the room, occasionally pretending to swoon as appropriate. "Even _Peter_ has got more action than you, even if he's not shagged anyone yet, and let me tell you, you are all missing out."

"Honestly Sirius," And at some point, they'd all learned not to use the word 'seriously' around him, because he was a little unbearable about it. "I'm fine, it's not like I'm pining away here for want of a snog or anything; it really is totally okay."

Sirius moved closer to where Remus was sat on his bed and looked down at him. "Maybe you should try snogging a boy, Moony. Maybe you're actually a massive fairy and you've just never realised. S'cool if you are though, I guess. Can't be any worse than your furry little problem."

"Fuck off Pads, I'm not into boys, I just don't feel the need to snog anyone. Can we let it go now? This is getting a bit old." Remus flopped back on his bed and was somewhat bemused when a warm body ended up next to him.

"Not even to check? Are you sure?" Sirius' face was very close to his, and all of a sudden, Remus felt a bit of an urge to kiss him. He wasn't sure if he just wanted to shut him up, or a part of him did just want to be completely sure he wasn't into boys (if it was gonna be anyone, it'd be Sirius, hands down), or maybe he actually did just straight up want to kiss him, though that'd be rather a first.

"That an invitation there then?" Remus wasn't going to be the person to make a move or assume anything.

"Well, haven't you wondered? Girls are aces, but I've always kinda wanted to know what it's like to kiss a boy." Sirius had moved closer to him, and seemed to be giving him a chance to back out. "Is that okay?"

The question hadn’t exactly been made explicit, but they both knew exactly what was meant, so Remus nodded and Sirius moved in to kiss him. 

It was a bit weird. It wasn't like Remus had anything to compare it to, but it felt oddly mechanical, like he was just moving his lips the way he'd seen other people move theirs, because that's what you do when you kiss, rather than any intuition or actual particular enjoyment. It wasn't bad though, he was just somewhat indifferent to the whole thing. Sirius stopped kissing him after what was probably not very long, but maybe felt longer as a result of the overthinking.

"And?" He looked at Remus expectantly.

"I don't really get it. It was fine, but just kinda weird. I'm sure you're a great kisser though…" He tailed off, feeling a bit guilty.

"Kissing boys isn't all that different to kissing girls, I have discovered. If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stick to girls though." Remus nodded and smirked at him.

"Couldn't possibly deprive the female population of Hogwarts of what I am assured are your many and varied talents."

"So we're cool?"

"Of course we are Pads, when are we not?"

And that was that. Remus carried on not kissing people and Sirius carried on with kissing as many girls as he felt like (and could actually get away with without being slapped).

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure quite how this fits with the whole Remus/Tonks this. Obvs, that's a long time later, and sexuality is fluid, so maybe by that point he's into the whole thing, who knows. Or, as the lovely merpl reminded me, he could be not aromantic along with the aceness, or demi or rlly anywhere on the spectrum that isn't quite hard ace. I mean, even attractive as Sirius Black is, it's probably possible to be attracted to other people and not him. Or maybe I'm just totally ignoring canon for the sake of ace!fic.
> 
> Come chat on tumblr or twitter!  
> toughdependablesexy.tumblr.com  
> @ahappytune


End file.
